Balance (on hiatus)
by Elysium94
Summary: Since escaping the Asylum, the Chosen Undead has pursued what he believed to be the end of his curse. But after learning the horrible truth about the Age of Fire he has lost all hope. Only Solaire of Astora can restore his friend's faith. Soon they will learn that there can be no light without dark, and no dark without light. To save Lordran and the world, they must bring balance.
1. Despair

_**THE NORTHERN UNDEAD ASYLUM**  
_

_"__Thou who art Undead, art chosen… In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords… When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know."_

The words of the knight Oscar had haunted the Undead since the beginning of his journey. Until now, he had fought through gargoyles, fellow undead, fallen knights and was even sent back through time. But now he felt as if it had all been for nothing. His curse would continue no matter what path he took. That damned serpent Frampt was using him as a pawn to continue the old gods' plan, and Kaathe would see him plunge the world into an even greater darkness than before. Oscar's words had stirred the knight to strike out on his own, and for a time he had just a shred of hope to end his curse.

But it was all a waste. _No matter what choice I make, my suffering will never end. Sacrifice myself to appease 'gods' who care nothing for my people, or play god myself and doom us all. _The Undead thought that going back to the Asylum would help, but there was nothing here. Then again after all the trouble he caused here, the knight was not surprised everyone was gone. He sat down at the courtyard bonfire and removed his gloves. The armor he wore was a loose collection of leather and iron pieces, with a helmet taken from a hollowed soldier he encountered in Lordran.

_I'm going to have to find something new, and soon. _He placed his hands out close to the fire. Warmth was something that he barely noticed anymore, but it still held a special place in his heart. One of the few memories he possessed of his human life was sitting with his family in his youth around a small fire pit. But he could not remember their names. All he knew was that he was a knight who had fallen like so many others to the plague of undeath. Even his own name was lost forever.

A scraping noise caught the Undead's attention. Reaching for the scavenged short sword at his hip he listened closely. The pitiful wail of a Hollow soldier broke the silence of the courtyard. It charged at the Undead from behind the ruined wall but in a flash his sword was out. Moments later the soldier's head fell to the cobblestones followed by the rest of its corpse.

Several more zombies and soldiers emerged as if they had been waiting for the Undead. Picking up his shield and raised his blade, the 'Chosen' snarled in defiance. Even as his brief moment of peace was shattered the sorrow and guilt was replaced by the familiar anger. The Undead envisioned the faces of Frampt and Kaathe on the Hollowed enemies before him and charged.

**_Quelaag's Domain_**

"So you are _sure_ he's gone to the Asylum?" Quelaan the Fair Lady nodded to Solaire of Astora. "Yes. Whatever he was saying did not make much sense, but he was rather morose when last I saw him..." Solaire was visibly worried himself. "I've always known the Chosen Undead to be rather grim but the last time we met was after he retrieved something called a 'Lordvessel'. For the first time he seemed… well, hopeful. The Chosen actually seemed to know what he was doing! Something terrible must have happened." A sigh escaped Quelaan and she placed her hand on Solaire's shoulder. "Then find out what happened to him. He was there for me when I needed him most. Now he needs us..."

The knight of Astora bowed his head. "Of course."

**Author's Note: I thought I would try my hand at Dark Souls fanfiction. The Dark Souls games are so engrossing and addicting in their challenge, and I'm a sucker for dark fantasy stories. In this story, I'm going to write my own twist on the first game's last few stages and resolution. After much research I've figured out the ideal ending for both the Chosen Undead and Solaire of Astora. They're two sides of the same coin, and in this little fanfic I'll explore that to the end.**

P.S. I know, Solaire shouldn't be able communicate clearly with the Fair Lady and she shouldn't be able to tell who anybody is. That will be addressed in another Dark Souls story, where our hero the Chosen forms a rather cute friendship with her. She was one of my favorite characters, and helping her got me feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.


	2. Mercy Kill

The Undead leaned exhausted against the wall and looked at the scene of carnage around him. Every one of his attackers lay on the ground, some in pieces and some still twitching. The knight's armor was torn on places and he had suffered several cuts and bruises but nothing serious. As his apparel was spattered with grime and blood a crimson sheen covered his blade. Looking around to spot any other attackers the Undead raised his sword in anticipation. If he wanted to escape he would have to find the crow again and leave, as there were likely more enemies in hiding.

But out of the corner of his eye he saw a lone figure limping into the open. The Undead sighed in relief. It was Oscar of Astora. "Ah, it's you... was wondering where you'd gone." Although his memories were fragmented after many near-death encounters the Undead remembered being released from his cell by Oscar. He walked to the warrior who freed him from his imprisonment and held out his hand. "There may be more Hollowed lurking about. We should leave while we can." Oscar stopped in his tracks and remained silent. The Undead slowed down but continued to approach the knight. "Can you hear me, friend?" Still nothing. Halting, the Undead peered into Oscar's visor. Behind the knight's faceplate, his eyes were blank and lifeless. The skin was waxy and distorted.

The Undead's heart stopped. A memory suddenly came rushing back into his mind. An image of Oscar lying mortally wounded and murmuring his last words. _"Now I must bid farewell… I would hate to harm you after death… So, go now… And thank you…"_

The shocked knight knew what would happen a split second before it did, and he raised his broadsword. But Oscar had already thrust his own blade at the Undead's torso. The sword ripped through his crude, patched-together armor but was deflected enough to slash across the knight's ribs instead of through his gut. But the pain caused the Undead to double over and the creature that was once Oscar of Astora smashed him to the ground with his shield. The Undead rolled over and blocked another strike with his own Balder shield. He staggered to his feet and did his best to ignore the pain in his right side.

"You saved my life, Oscar. I don't want to fight you…" The Hollowed knight slashed at him but this time the Undead's sword was there to block his. "But I will if I must!" The Undead shoved Oscar's weapon to his left and delivered a solid kick to his foe's chest. The armor worn by the knight of Astora did its work but he was knocked back a good distance. Immediately the Undead followed up with a blow to Oscar's knee but was blocked. The two knights exchanged quick strikes but neither was able to wound the other.

A feral growl came from Oscar and after parrying a thrust from the Undead he tried to use his shield as a bludgeon again. Seeing an opening, his enemy leaned just far enough to avoid the attack and stab the gap in Oscar's plate armor at the shoulder. The Undead felt a morbid satisfaction as he pulled the broadsword back and a spurt of red came out. In retaliation Oscar swung upwards and drew blood from the Undead's cheek. He stumbled back to a hall with Oscar in pursuit. With a safe distance between them the Undead weighed his options. Even when Hollowed, the knight of Astora was in a better condition to fight than he was. Fending off all the other zombies and soldiers had left him tired. He took a swig from the Estus Flask, sighing as it healed at least some of his wounds. But the Undead still had to find a way past Oscar's superior armor and weapons.

_If I lure him outside the light may blind him for a moment. Who knows how long Oscar has been down here in the dark? _The Undead retreated to a higher level of the Asylum and sure enough Oscar followed. Several chunks of rubble nearly tripped him over but he minded his surroundings. Finally they reached the room where the Undead killed the Asylum Demon. The door to outside was within reach. Before he could reach it however, Oscar charged him head on without warning. They crashed to the floor and the Undead's shield fell away. He swung wildly but only scratched Oscar's faceplate. The knight struck hammered at the Undead's broadsword and after a feeble parry, the rusty blade shattered.

But the Undead was not about to give up and seized Oscar's shield at the rim. He pulled and managed to knock his enemy off balance. With a heave the Undead found himself on top of the knight. He threw the shield away and with a yell he brought the broken hilt of his sword down to Oscar's throat. A spray of blood gushed from the man's throat. "I'm sorry, my friend…" The Undead regretted what he was forced to do, but he was left with no choice. He tore off Oscar's helmet and sliced what was left of his broadsword through his neck.

The head of Oscar rolled two or three feet away, and the Undead forced himself not to look. Standing up to catch his breath he murmured some last words to Oscar even if the man could not hear him. "I rang the Bell, just as you asked. But we were both deceived. There is only one way our curse can end: in death. I'm sorry." The Undead winced as his abdomen tightened. He looked down to see the cause and groaned. The sword wielded by Oscar in life and undeath was protruding from his gut and a red stain was spreading quickly. The Undead reached for the Estus flask and opened it but his hands were growing numb. He was only able to drink several drops before he collapsed.

A small object fell from a pouch he was carrying. It was the White Sign Soapstone that the knight gave him outside the Undead Parish. What was his name, Solaire? Yes, that was it. _You forget these things after losing yourself so many times._ The Undead's vision was darkening as he reached for the Soapstone weakly. Then a bright light obscured his vision and he heard a familiar voice far off.

_"Oh my… Don't move, friend! You are safe now!"_

**_..._**

**_The first thing he felt was an intense heat. Standing in the midst of a hollowed out mountain the Undead looked around him. A bonfire rested at his feet and the flames were spreading to the room around him. The burning sensation overtook the Undead and he closed his eyes. Opening them again he felt the heat disappear. Now he was in a dimly lit cavern. Kingseeker Frampt, Darkstalker Kaathe, and other primordial serpents were there. The creatures were bowing their heads in homage to him, and outside the Undead heard people chanting a name._**

**_"__William! Hail the Dark Lord, William!" The Undead went outside and looked at the landscape around him. Around the mountain was cold and desolate wasteland, but a great host of warriors cheered at his approach. The chants grew louder, even as storm clouds blotted out the sun and everything went black._**

"Wake up!" With a cry, the Undead sat up and looked around him. He was lying on a wool blanket near a cliff. A fire was crackling nearby and next to him was Solaire of Astora. "You?" Solaire pushed him onto his back again. "Try to relax. We don't want you reopening that nasty wound of yours," Wound? The Undead felt his body and noticed his armor was gone. When he noticed a bandage on his lower torso the memory of what happened at the Asylum came back to him. "Where… Where are we, Solaire?" The knight gestured to several graves nearby. "Still at the Asylum, my friend. I didn't have time to get you somewhere else, you were bleeding out too quickly."

The Undead did not respond. Instead he looked out to see if the sun was still out. There were clouds gathering, and the mountains were capped with snow but there was no army. There were no serpents. It was just a dream. _Or was it?_ "Solaire, do you remember the last time we saw each other? I was carrying an object called the Lordvessel." Solaire kindled the flames while responding. "Yes. What was that thing anyway?" The Undead asked, "It was an object I was supposed to use to gain access to this place… A place called the Kiln of the First Flame."

Solaire gasped. "So the prophecy is true. An undead is destined to keep the Flame burning and save our world." The Chosen chuckled bitterly. "And that's the problem. To do so, I would be forced to sacrifice myself. But the curse of undeath would not end. Maybe a few centuries will pass, but in time I will become Hollow. And the Flame with begin to fade again. The prophecy was a _lie,_ Solaire. The only other path before us is to let the Flame die out. And a new age would begin. The age of Dark. The age of Man." This caused Solaire to fall silent for a moment. When he spoke again, there was a tone of fear in his voice that the Undead had never heard before. "This cannot be true."

Irritated by Solaire's naiveté he shouted, "Why shouldn't it be? Is it really that much of a shock to you, knowing that we were just pawns in a bigger game?" The other knight shook his head. "You cannot say that! After everything that has happened, we can't give up now! You were set free for a reason, and if you refuse mankind is doomed. And I will never find my sun!" There it was again, that blind and stupid delusion that Solaire had touted since they first me. "You damned fool. _That's never going to happen!_ All of this…" The Undead gestured around them and up at the sun, "…It's nothing."

The growing lump in his throat stopped him, but not before he choked out one last, "Nothing…" Solaire tried to find something to say, but from the look of things he was not having much luck. Instead the two weary warriors sat quietly while the fire burned out, their future uncertain.

**Author's Note: Now we have some context. My story is beginning after the point where the players and the Undead learn about the Primordial Serpents' plans and the truth of the First Flame. Our cursed hero has just had to endure not only this revelation, but kill the hero who freed him in the beginning.**

**I have to say, finding out the truth about the Flame and the prophecy was very frustrating at first. So naturally the Undead in this story is having a serious crisis of conscience. And poor Solaire, he's pretty bummed knowing that unless the Undead makes his choice, he will never find his sun! But this tale has just begun, and both our heroes still have a long road ahead of them.  
P.S. Remember that name, 'William'.**


	3. Revelation

It was sunrise when the Chosen Undead was readying to leave. He was about to climb up to the giant crow's nest when Solaire called out to him, "Wait!" The Undead turned back to Solaire and shook his head. "I'm going back to Lordran, Solaire. If you want me to help with something, you know where to find me. But I'm not playing along with the Serpents' game anymore." Solaire reached the Undead panting. "I know… But before you leave I… have to give you this." The knight handed a scroll to him. Pausing only for a moment, the Undead opened it. Before he could read it a small object fell out into his palm. It was a miniature shield carved from wood. The crest of Astora was etched into its surface. Suddenly a memory flashed through the Undead's mind.

_The boy's small but nimble fingers chipped away at the wood. Outside he heard the knight talking to his parents. "Astora needs all the soldiers it can manage. When the time comes, do you think your son will be ready?"_

Coming back to reality he dropped the object. With his fingers trembling the Undead opened the scroll and read it. "If you are reading this, than I know that I did not die in vain. I recovered enough strength after you left to write this last message. The shield wrapped in this scroll is a gift I received from you when you were but a child. Your family lived in Astora, but in the wake of a devastating attack by creatures of the Abyss you were left orphaned. I have carried this gift for years, hoping that I would see you again one day. Only after bestowing these gifts upon you did I recognize the boy I met all those years ago in Astora.

Your name is William, son of Peter and Catherine. And the fate of this world rests in your hands. No matter what obstacles you face, no matter how hopeless things may appear, you must never give up hope. Your choices will decide the fate of us all. Make your decision, and I promise we will not have died in vain."

The last few words of the letter appeared scribbled and blood stained the edge. "Oscar must have become Hollow shortly after writing that." The Undead barely heard Solaire. Looking down at the small wooden shield, the knight felt tears welling in his eyes. Even after learning the truth of who he was, he could not even remember what this Catherine or Peter even looked like. But the name William stirred the memory of his dream the day before. The dream of an army chanting the name, _his _name. His destiny as the Dark Lord would bring thousands of people to his side, and nothing would stand in his way.

But if he let the Flame be extinguished, what then? Oscar's passing mention of the Abyss reminded the Undead what awaited the world if the Age of Fire ended. How selfish could he be to allow the world to end, just for the sake of power? Looking down at the letter once more he read the last words of Oscar. _Your choices will decide the fate of us all. Make your decision, and I promise we will not have died in vain._

"Oscar saved my life. He believed I was here for a reason. But he had no idea what either of us would find in Lordran. What do _you_ think I should do now?" Solaire's hand rested on his. "I think he deserves to have his faith rewarded. Oscar didn't just believe in some prophecy, he believed in you, and so do I. Whatever your decision, I will be there to help you my friend. Always." Walking up to the nest Solaire waved to whatever crow was surely watching. "William." The knight of Astora turned quizzically. "Beg your pardon?" The Chosen clasped the carved shield in his hand. "My name is William." Solaire nodded. "It's a good name. Until we meet again, William."

And with that, a crow swooped in and picked up Solaire, flying in the direction of Undead Parish. Likely to keep searching for his Sun. Alone once more William walked to where they had placed Oscar's corpse. Before he left he intended to give the knight the honor he deserved.

**...**

A funeral pyre was quite difficult to make. But it was worth it, and William quietly pressed his torch to the mound on which Oscar lay. It ignited quickly and soon the pyre was ablaze. William did not feel the heat on his face however. He was clad in the armor that once belonged to Oscar, the armor of an elite knight. It was a perfect fit. William drew the Astora straight sword and its blade reflected the flames in front of him. In the end, Oscar had made his own choice.

Now, William would go out and make his.

**Author's Note: What a bombshell to be dropped in just the third chapter! The vague origins of our hero are revealed, but there are still a few questions left to be answered in future chapters. As alluded to earlier in the story, the name of the Chosen is indeed William. From this point on he plans to take matters into his own hands considering the First Flame and the plans of Frampt and Kaathe. The icing on the cake is William taking up Oscar's elite knight armor, crest shield, and Astora straight sword. Thus becoming the iconic figure from all the advertisements for the game! What exactly is he going to do now, and what further revelations will be made considering his past?**

**You're just going to have to wait and see. Leave a review below and I'll see you next time!**

**P.S. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit small, I kind of wrote myself into a corner with this one and the previous chapter. The ones after this will be longer.**


	4. Losing You

**_Quelaag's Domain_**

"I wish to speak to the Fair Lady." Eingyi peered at William with a wary look. "I'm sorry, do I know you traveler?" Rolling his eyes he pulled up the visor on his helmet. "It's me, Eingyi." The pyromancer's brow furrowed and he took a closer look. "Well, you're looking a good deal healthier these days!" he said as he led William to the chamber where the Fair Lady rested. "Here she is. The Fair Lady was frightened, you weren't exactly in the best of moods when you last came."

William removed his helmet entirely as he approached Quelaan. She could not see him, but he felt obliged given the level of trust between them. Nodding in respect Eingyi went back outside saying, "Let me know if there is anything that either of you require." Now that it was just the two of them, William pulled off one of his gauntlets and placed the Old Witch's Ring on his finger. Much like the removal of his helmet the Ring was no longer needed after the half-spider was healed. But old habits died hard. "I hear you've been quite worried over me, my lady," he said teasingly. Quelaan let out a soft laugh. "Yes. That sweet knight Solaire. When he came asking for you, I had to help."

When she gestured for William to come closer he did so right away. The Undead shrugged saying, "I guess I should thank you for that. You probably spared me another death, and…" He trailed off and peered at Quelaan's complexion, noticing she was paler than usual and trembling slightly. "Um, you don't seem well, Quelaan. I gathered some liquid humanity for you, if you want it." The lady shook her head and muttered, "No, no, it's alright." William took her hand. Quelaan was cold as ice. "You don't seem alright." Before she could respond again he uncorked the vial of humanity as his side and poured several drops into the Lady's hand. "Oh… Oh my…"

Quelaan groaned and her face flushed. William closed the flask asking, "Is that better?" The woman nodded. "Quelaan, it's fine to ask me for help. You know I'll always say yes," William said as he put away the vial. His friend breathed deeply and smiled pleasantly. The Lady's voice was stronger and more relaxed when asking, "Thank you. It's not that I don't trust you. It's just… For years the only company I truly had was my sister. I am still getting used to a new friend I suppose." There was a pause before she kept going.

"I have to know; what happened at the Asylum? And what caused you such distress when we last saw each other?" William sat down. Telling Quelaan the whole story would take a while.

**...**

By the time William was done telling Quelaan about the Serpents, the Flame, and his visions she was shaking her head ruefully. "I am so sorry you had to find out the truth this way. It must be terrible. Knowing who you are but… well _not_ knowing. I mean, I may be blind but at least I can close my eyes and still picture everything. Have you remembered anything else?" It pained William to say no. He had tried to bring back something else of course, but so far? No luck. "I'm afraid not. I just have the name, a brief memory of my parents and Oscar, and I know that I became a knight when coming of age. But there's nothing else."

"Yes, the name. William. It is a good name," said the Lady. William's ears burned as she grinned sweetly. Returning her focus to the matter at hand before the moment lingered too long, Quelaan asked the undead knight, "What will you do now?" William looked down at the Astora straight sword he had taken from Oscar's corpse. Already it had served him well when he encountered several gigantic leeches when in Blighttown. Before long, William knew he would be using it again. "Honestly, I don't know. Kingseeker Frampt told me that to satiate the Lordvessel and continue with his plan, I must find beings with strong enough souls. Afterwards, who knows? Maybe I will link the Lordvessel, maybe I won't."

Quelaan cocked her head. "Who's souls would these be?" The answer was frightening, but he couldn't lie to himself and think there was some other way. Trying not to make his friend too nervous William said, "The Lord Souls. Gravelord Nito, Seath the Scaleless, the Four Kings, and the Bed of Chaos." If his goal was to keep Quelaan calm from the look of things he failed miserably. The Lady's face was stricken with shock and her voice was shaking when she spoke again. "Are you _mad?_ You will be a man fighting gods! Such a task can only end in failure." William understood her concern but his retort was ready nonetheless. "People likely said the same of Gwyn and his followers when they fought the Dragons."

This did nothing to help relieve Quelaan, and she began to breathe rapidly while running her fingers through her hair. "Quelaan, it's alright…" He was cut off when the mutated woman yelled shrilly, "_Not it's not! _You nearly died out there, and you're just going to strike out on your own _again._ Even if you succeed, what then?" William placed his hands on both sides of the Lady's face without thinking and locked eyes with her. "Quelaan, please listen to me. What will standing by and doing nothing gain? The Age of Fire is ending." The weight of his words quieted her but Quelaan 's fear was evident even in silence.

"I'll be alright." William caressed her cheek, and the half-spider took his hand gingerly. "If you give yourself to the Flame, we will lose your forever." Of all the things William told Quelaan, this seemed to have hurt her the most and it was evident by how defeated she sounded. But he was not going to let her despair, not even if he was indeed going to his death in the Kiln of the First Flame. William squeezed her hand softly and whispered, "When the time comes I may have to make a difficult choice Quelaan. But whatever happens, I'll save as many people as I can. Eingyi, Solaire, Quelana… _you_. It's why I sought the bells in the first place, why I've forced myself to die over and over… And why I've helped you."

The Lady had nothing to say this time. Awkwardly, William realized how close he and Quelaan were and took a step back. Eingyi chose this moment to enter holding a scroll of parchment. "I have some information you requested, Undead!" William straightened himself up and took the scroll. "Thank you." Quelaan asked, "What is it?" Opening it the undead knight smiled. "It's about my first destination. If I am going to find the Four Kings I need a ring called the Covenant of Artorias. And I know who's holding it.

An old friend named Sif."

**Author's Note: Yes indeed, William is going off to find Great Grey Wolf Sif. In this story, he has already gone back in time and encountered both Sif and his fallen master. Of course those of you who have played the game know that Sif is quite changed when the Undead meets him again.**

**And it was nice writing the first in-story interaction (in this particular fanfic anyway) between William and the Fair Lady Quelaan. As I have said before, I will write a separate story explaining how they met, how William enabled her to communicate with others, and how the friendship between them could be established at all considering what happened to her 'dear sister'. As of now, all you need to know is that William treasures Quelaan's friendship because of how rare a selfless and _good_ person like her is in the_ Dark Souls_ world. And the Lady treasures William's friendship because he healed her and is the first real friend she's had in years.**

**So William is off to collect the Lord Souls. How will that go? Stay tuned and find out.  
Leave a review below and I'll see you 'round.**


	5. No Doubt the Years Have Changed Me

**_Darkroot Forest_**

It was the middle of the night when he arrived in the dimly lit forest area. William pocketed the Crest of Artorias, reminding himself to thank Andre again for the purchase once this was over. Darkroot was oddly peaceful, even beautiful. There was lush foliage everywhere William looked, just like the garden in the distance. But he knew better than to let his guard down, not after dying so many times. William drew his sword and kept it half-raised while wandering through the trees. Even when stopping at a bonfire and warming himself, he did not let his guard down once.

When he heard a twig snap nearby, William pointed the weapon at the source of the noise and raised his shield. "Wait, don't…" The undead knight was already moving in for a killing blow but a familiar and colorful shield stopped the Astora sword. "It's me!" William snapped out of it and sighed in exasperation, "Oh, it's just you." He sheathed his sword and gestured to the bonfire. "You look terrible, Solaire." Sitting down, it was hard for William to hide his relief at seeing his friend here. But he wasn't joking, Solaire was in bad shape. His armor was smudged with dirt and bloodstains, and his armor was dented and scratched.

"What happened to you?" Solaire's armored head cocked and he looked down at himself. "Oh, my. I can explain, William. I was rather inspired by our little discovery at the Asylum, so I returned to the Altar of Sunlight and told our story to the covenant. Shortly afterwards, a group of Hollowed attacked us out of nowhere!" William was adjusting the worn straps on his armor but stopped when Solaire mentioned the attack. "Where did these Hollowed come from?" To this, Solaire simply shrugged. "I don't know. But afterwards, I followed you here to see if I can help you again." William smiled but shook his head. "I don't think I'll have much trouble here. Here in Darkroot, I have to pick up a ring that belonged to the knight named Artorias."

Even with his helm on it was obvious that Solaire was shocked. "_The_ Artorias? The Abysswalker?" Nodding, William told his friend the story of his journey back in time and the battle against the Abyss. Solaire's reaction ranged from horrified, to heartbroken, and amazed when William mentioned his duels with Artorias and Manus. When the story was over Solaire asked, "What now?" Fortunately William had to answer to that question too. "I don't know if linking the First Flame is really the best choice I can make, but regardless I have to satiate the object called the Lordvessel. My first target is in the Abyss, and the only way for me to navigate that realm is by carrying the Covenant of Artorias." He pointed deeper into the garden.

"The ring is likely still buried with the knight who carried it." This appeared to encourage Solaire, but his voice was apprehensive as he asked, "And you're sure Sif will recognize you?" What was that supposed to mean? "Of course he will. I saved his life, and he even helped me fight Manus." Seemingly convinced Solaire helped William to his feet. "In that case, the wolf will be _very_ glad to see you."

The two journeyed though the forest quietly, attacked by only two or three knights in stony armor. None proved much trouble, especially when Solaire suddenly produced an arc of lightning in the shape of a spear. "What the..." In a flash William's ally thrust his spell into the stone knight's chest, the towering warrior exploding on impact. Both undead knights shielded their faces from the shower of fragments, and William noticed that there was not blood. The knight itself had been a living statue. He lowered his shield and asked Solaire, "What was that?" His friend cheerfully held up his hand and summoned another bolt.

"The Lightning Spear! It is a miracle learned by every member of my covenant. I can teach it to you if you like!" It seemed like a nice trick, very handy. "Maybe later, Solaire. Right now we need to find the Covenant of Artorias." After another minute of searching, William and Solaire finally found a large gate. Having found the key while navigating Darkroot he inserted it. The key fit perfectly, and with an audible _click_ the William turned the key and opened the gate.

The site in front of him and Solaire was a large grassy field. Some good fifty yards away was a mass of graves and swords planted in the ground. In the center was a larger grave than the rest, with a recognizable greatsword propped in front. "That has to be it." William motioned for Solaire to stay behind and approached the grave himself. As the knight came closer and closer to the sword, his heartbeat sped up to a frantic pace. It was hard to forget the several terrible scars William bore thanks to that terrible weapon. He reached the grave and looked around for any sign of the ring. _The Covenant of Artorias has to be here somewhere. But how do I get it?_

As he began to move past Artorias' greatsword to inspect the grave, a shadow suddenly fell over William. He looked up and almost cried out in alarm. Standing over the undead human was a wolf of gigantic size. It glared down at him and snarled, causing him to back off instinctively and reach for his sword. William regretted it immediately as the wolf leapt to the ground and pinned him with one massive paw. His sword fell off to the side, out of his reach. There was no way to escape. But as it bore down on him William's green eyes locked with the wolf's yellow ones. Then it dawned on him. William didn't know how this could have happened, how his companion changed so much, but it had to be him!

Despite the creature's snarl growing even louder William raised his hand. He lifted the knight helm off his head, showing his face to the wolf. It's features softened and the yellow eyes widened. An almost affectionate whine told William all he needed to know.

"Sif…

**Author's Note: Yes, yes, that's a very frustrating place to leave off, just as our Chosen Undead meets Sif. And I know what you're thinking. I'm going to kill Sif off and it's going to be all depressing, right?**

**Maybe not. I may be following Dark Souls canon to a degree, but this story is very much its own. What happens with Sif might not be what you guys expect. Leave a review below, and see if anyone can guess what _exactly_ is going to happen with the Undead and the Great Grey Wolf.**

_**...**_

**Update as of 4/20/15 Hey guys. Sorry about the delay over the past couple weeks, I just want to let you guys know that 'Balance' will be put on hold for a while. My schedule is killing me, and it's hard to balance two stories at once between this and my Mass Effect story 'Two Against the Galaxy'. I'm probably going to have to finish up that before I can really crank out 'Balance' and finish it.**

**Just wanted to let you know. In the meantime, stay posted for more progress on the ongoing Mass Effect fanfiction!**


End file.
